


Coliver: The Story Untold

by Dmims



Category: Coliver - Fandom, Conner Walsh/ Oliver Hampton - Fandom, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmims/pseuds/Dmims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Coliver stories of my own creations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coliver: The Story Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Not much happens in this chapter, but things will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy!

POV: Oliver  
“-there’s no drinking outside your apartment, as well smoking anywhere on the premises,” The building manager finished, dropping a gold key into the young man’s outstretched hand.  
“Got it,” Oliver replied.  
“You’ll be room 307, then,”  
“Right,”  
The man strolled down the hallway, taking in the fancy decorations and expensive carpets, reaching a pair of elevators.   
Up.  
After a moment, the elevator pinged and Oliver found himself in front of room 307, twisting the glistening key in the lock.  
Click.  
The room was larger than he had thought. Good thing too since he’d paid nearly half his savings paying for it, he, though, at least, it’s worth my rainy day money.  
You say I’m crazy, ‘cause you don’t think I know what you’ve done…  
Oliver jumped, Ugh, he thought, picking up his phone in haste, calling himself stupid,   
“Hello?”  
“Is this Oliver Hampton?” a women’s voice responded.   
“Yeah, who’s this?”  
“I’m with Isaac’s Moving and Storage, unfortunately, your belongings were lost in transportation, we can guarantee their arrival around 2:45 tomorrow,”  
“Brilliant!” Oliver muttered sarcastically, shutting his phone and tossing it on the floor.   
His furniture would be here until tomorrow? Where was he supposed to sleep?   
Oliver knew he shouldn’t have but he couldn’t help himself, kicking the wall in frustration. This achieved nothing but adding a raging pain in three of his larger toes.   
“Whatever,” mumbling to himself.   
Grumpily, he laid, looking quite pathetic, on the floor, and fell asleep.   
///  
Oliver squinted his eyes as the morning light washed over him. Groaning, he flashed a glance at the clock mounted over where he planned to put hit television.   
10:23  
Even though his body was screaming, demanding food, he couldn’t stand the filth he felt crawling on his body. Rising completely from his bear-like slumber, Oliver stumbled his way to the shower.  
The room was nice, with a small chandelier whose light reflected off the beige marble. Oliver grimaced, he hated beige. He made a mental note to change it.  
Turning on the water, Oliver stepped slowly into the shower. The water felt as if the water would soon freeze over the deepest depths of hell. Turning the handle to the right as far as it would go.   
Ahhhh…  
An old memory abruptly showed itself from the forbidden depths of Oliver’s mind: A dirty-blonde man, a few years older than Oliver stood there, adjusting a towel around his waist.  
“Your showers are too hot,” he heard the man echo as if from far away.  
“No you're too hot,” Oliver replied.  
Shaking his head violently, Oliver snapped back to reality, grabbing the shampoo and pushing the memory from his mind.  
///  
The hunger he’d felt upon waking that morning had since consumed him. Driving him to search for a store nearby. Collect the few belongings he had, the young man walked towards the door, stopping at the light switch to turn it off.  
Off. On. Off. On. Off.  
Oliver’s meticulous manner wasn’t solely personality alone. When Oliver was younger he developed lots on insecurities, which turned into anxieties, which became a moderate case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Oliver had become used to it by now. Constantly flipping light switches, feeling a constant urge to shower. It was normal, old news.   
Oliver pulled in a store parking lot minutes later. Stepping out of his car, his mental grocery list prepared, he walked briskly towards the glass doors.   
The young man found what he was looking for in the first few aisles. Oliver wasn’t a health nut, but he did try to eat right. He failed at this however when it came to Cheezey Goodness, the delicious crackers Oliver loved to eat. Finding them in the 3rd row on the left, he grabbed two bags. Much to Oliver’s dismay, another memory that should have been under lock and key appeared in Oliver’s mind.   
The same handsome man was laying on the couch while Oliver opened a bag of his favorite crackers.   
“You really shouldn’t eat those,” the man said coolly.  
“What can I say?” Oliver replied, smirking and grabbing the man’s hand, “I’m attracted to things that are bad for me.”  
Oliver forced himself out of his forbidden memory.   
Don’t think about him, Oliver told himself while gripping his head, don’t think about Steven.   
Steven was Oliver’s ex-boyfriend, not that he was supposed to be thinking about him at all. He promised himself he wouldn’t think about him. Oliver had loved his relationship with Steven, until Oliver met another boy who seemed to be loving his relationship with Steven just as much.   
Don’t think about him-- I won’t let you, Oliver scolded his mind.  
Slightly more somber than he had entered, Oliver walked to his car driving home. Oliver didn’t turn on the music, sitting there in silence, deep in his thoughts. Think so deep, he barely remembered to turn into his complex. His hallway seemed darker than it had this morning.   
See, he told himself, see what Steven does to you?  
It happened then, Oliver set eyes on a man he hadn’t noticed in the hallway.  
Oh my god!  
He was gorgeous. Oliver’s eyes focused on the man’s abs, then moved to his chest. Oliver’s fingers twitched, longing to touch the muscular body he could fathom underneath his shirt. His eyes passed his stubbly and chiseled chin. Soft lips that made him lick his own, again, longing to feel them on his. And finally, he passed brown eyes that he nearly got lost in.   
Their extended moment was over, but the man, who had seemed to be doing the same analyzation that Oliver had, gave Oliver a wink that shot shivers down his spine.  
Oliver walked faster after passing the man, worried he might do something stupid and embarrass himself. But as he reached his door, he could have sworn he heard a “damn,” from the elevator.   
Feeling much better than he had earlier, Oliver twisted his golden key into his door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this, like I said the chapters will get more interesting soon. Comment if you loved it, comment if you hate it, just COMMENT!!!


End file.
